An Unwanted Surprise
by LOLTROLLEDIHATEYOU
Summary: During the summer, Ron and Hermione become more close than ever, which leads to an event which will change both of their lives forever.
1. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling, the only thing that belongs to me is part of the storyline, and the writing.**

**Warning: Contains mildly bad language, and suggestive situations.**

"Ugh!" Ron moaned as he heard the familiar sound of Hermione rushing towards the bathroom. It was 2:00 in the morning, and Hermione had been sick for at least a week. Giving up on the idea of getting any sleep, Ron got up and pulled a shirt over his bare chest. He walked into the bathroom and looked down at Hermione "You okay?" he asked softly, pulling her hair into a ponytail with his hands and rubbing her back gently. She nodded and stood up. She gargled some water and the two snuck past Harry's room into hers. Hermione lied down and got under the covers, Ron sitting on the bed next to her. He stroked her hair gently, feeling horrible that he was sitting here fine when she was so sick. "You should go to a doctor." he finally said after a few minutes of silence. Hermione had a stern look on her face.

"No," she said quietly, "It's nothing, just the flu."  
"But it's been over a week! You really should go to the doctor!" insisted Ron; sounding very worried.

"I promise!" she told him. "It's nothing but the flu. If it lasts more than a couple more weeks, I'll go to the doctor, but really, that's all it is." After a moment of silence, Ron gave in.

"You promise if it last too much longer you'll go?" he asked solemnly. Hermione nodded assuring him and there was a faint smile on her face as she laughed at how worried he seemed. Though inside, she was just as worried, for a very different reason. Ron lied down on the bed next to her and thought about how wonderful the summer had been. It was mid July and the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry were staying at Grimmauld Place. The house was so large, that it supplied each of the children and adults with their own rooms, for the first time ever. He and Hermione were still together. Even through the war, they were as happy as ever. Plus, Hermione not sharing a room with Ginny anymore was very convenient on those boring rainy days. Ron smiled as he thought about this. As he thought about how perfect everything was going, he dozed off into a deep sleep.

Ron awoke a few hours later to the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs. "Wake up kids!" yelled his mother's voice into Ginny's room. The doorknob twisted.

"Oh no!" he whispered as he apparated into his own room, hoping his mom hadn't heard the loud "crack" he made as he did so. He quickly got into his own bed and, as if the timing was planned, his door opened.

"Wake up Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, just a little too loudly.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Ron grunted as he twisted himself up onto his elbows. "Good morning mum," he said, sounding a bit cross.

"Oh, that poor dear!" Mrs. Weasley muttered as Hermione rushed towards the bathroom, yet again, her hands clutched over her mouth. Ron heard the door slam on the other side of the hall. "Oh well," Molly sighed, "Time for breakfast!" As Mrs. Weasley walked down the stairs, followed by Ron and Harry, Ginny snuck down the hall towards the bathroom. She knocked lightly on the door.

"I've got it," she said quietly, opening the door a crack and squeezing in.

Ron sat down at the table staring in awe at the huge feast sat before them. It took him all of five minutes notice the new faces sitting around the table. Bill and Fleur were there as usual, and the happy newlyweds, Nymphadora and Remus, joined them. Also sitting at the table were Fred with Angelina, Charlie, and George with his new girlfriend. He wasn't surprised to see, however, that George's new girlfriend was even prettier then the last. "Oy Ron!" George exclaimed, "Bout time ya woke up! Tanya, this is my baby brother Ron. I know he's not much to look at now, but you should've seen him when he was just a tyke, running through the yard his bare bottom catching the breeze..." George pretended to be sentimental. Ginny, who had just entered the room with a rather upset looking Hermione, burst into laughter, soon followed by the rest of the Weasley children who had also seen this event many times. George had taken a liking to making Ron's life as miserable as possible lately, and he frequently succeeded, which the other Weasley children grew to know as their favorite pastime. Ron, however, did not seem to find it amusing. He sent a knife hurdling towards George, which missed his head by less than an inch.

"Enough Ronald!", Mrs. Weasley barked, sounding extremely agitated for the first time since Voldemort's defeat two months before.

"Well, he is your brother, so I'm sure he'll get those good looks back soon enough!" Tanya giggled, batting her eyelashes. Bill cringed. There goes yet one more of George's girlfriends; he wasn't in to the clingy worship you type.

"I got your letters this morning, so we'll go to London this afternoon to pick up all of your things." Charlie licked his lips.

"Let's eat!" he whined, staring longingly at the wonderful spread of delicious looking food. Everyone dug in with the exception of Hermione and Ginny who sat at one end of the table close together whispering quietly about something, making sure that no one else could hear.

"So... when are you going to...?" Ginny questioned her nervously, biting her bottom lip slightly. "

I don't know yet," Hermione replied. "Probably after we get settled in at Hogwarts..." Hermione trailed off as she realized everyone was silent, viciously trying to listen in on what the two girls were whispering so intently about.

"Um... I'm going to go get dressed." said Ginny walking up the stairs quickly as Hermione rushed off to the bathroom yet again. Mrs. Weasley looked hurt as she looked at both girls' completely empty plates, and she too decided to dismiss herself from the table, feeling slightly inadequate.

AN: This is my first fic, so please review and tell me what to work on, I hope you like it. Please Review!


	2. London and Jealousy

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling, the only thing that belongs to me is part of the storyline, and the writing.**

**Warning: Contains mildly bad language, and suggestive situations.**

Ron lay on his bed flipping through a quidditch magazine, with Harry sitting on the floor in front of him. "I wonder what's going on with the girls.." Harry said, trying to be nonchalant, hoping Ron didn't notice the anxiety in his voice.

"Eh, probably just giggling over some muggle rockstar they fancy, don't worry about it." Ron replied, barely giving it any thought. Harry blushed, hating to be the jealous boyfriend type, and it was even more degrading to be jealous, when even Ron didn't find anything wrong with the girls behavior. Harry leaned back into the wall, racking his brain for any reason that Ginny should be acting so strangely. Never before had her and Hermione requested to go alone to Diagon Alley, so why this time? He couldn't help but wonder if she could be meeting someone there. Harry shook the thought out of his brain and looked up at Ron. Why was he so relaxed? Usually Ron would be freaking out just at the fact that the girls weren't with them, let alone purposely leaving them to go out alone. As Harry realized what brought about Ron's new found confidence a huge smirk spread across his face.

"Ron Weasley you dog!" he exclaimed, rolling on the floor laughing. Ron had a very confused look on his face,

"Uhh… what are you talking about?" Harry's smirk widened even farther.

"Don't play stupid Ron! You know what I'm talking about! But why didn't you tell me?" It finally dawned on Ron what Harry was talking about, and a sheepish grin spread across his face.

"Sorry mate, if I would've told ya, there'd no longer be anything to tell."

Hermione and Ginny walked into a little café, and continued straight to the back. They sat down at a little two person table, and Ginny raised her hand for the waiter to bring them menus. The waiter came handing the menus to the two girls, though they weren't paying much attention. "So what do you want to do about it?: Ginny whispered under her breath nervously. "Well, I don't really know.. I guess that's probably a decision I need to wait for Ron in order to make.." Ginny nodded solemnly.

"Well, you'll probably want to talk to him about it as soon as possible, so that you know that you still have options." Hermione collapsed her head into her hands and broke down into tears for the third time since Mrs. Weasley had sent the girls into London two hours before. Ginny moved closer to her crying friend and held her. "It's okay Herm, everything's going to be alright. You know Ron, he might act like an ass sometimes, but he'd do anything for you." Hermione nodded and giggled slightly, finally taking a look at her menu. She decided on a simple turkey sandwich on rye, figuring it was the most likely to keep her from throwing up all over the table. The girls ate their lunch and went on to get the books that they'd be needing for the upcoming year.

After shopping for another hour and a half, the two girls decided to head back to grimmauld place, so they walked back to the leaky cauldron where they could freely use the floo network. It was much easier to get around the wizarding world without the increased security measures that had disappeared since Voldemort's defeat. Really, it was just dumb luck that all of the Weasley's survived the war. Charlie had taken a few bad hits in the last battle, and they thought that they had lost him, but even he turned out fine in the end. The Weasley's extended family had a few casualties, but none of the immediate family was hurt too badly. The girls arrived in the living room to see that Ron and Harry weren't too keen on them being gone, seeming as they were sitting on the large couch, staring at the fire, obviously waiting for their arrival. Both girls walked over, leaving their bags on the floor, and sat next to their significant others, each placing a gentle kiss on their partners' lips. "Where have you been all day?" Ron asked, holding Hermione tight in his arms.

"Just around, shopping for books and things.." she replied absentmindedly.

"Yeah, well why couldn't we come?" Harry asked, sounding much more cross than he had hoped.

"Harry James Potter, do you not trust me enough for me to go into town alone?" Ginny asked in mock anger.

"Hell no I don't. You're so beautiful, I know every guy in London, wizard or not would be all over you the moment you walked in the room, but if I'm there they wouldn't dare. No one would dare hit on the chosen one's girlfriend if he was there!" Ginny blushed and kissed him again, this time with a bit more feeling, as Ron made a gagging motion behind his back, and Hermione giggled, cuddling closer into Ron, her head on his shoulder. The two couples stayed like this for a while before Hermione finally drifted off to sleep, and Ron carried her up the stairs to her bedroom followed by Harry and Ginny.

Back in Ron's bedroom, Ginny had gone off to sleep, but Harry decided he wanted to stay up and talk for a while. "Hey Ron, I had a thought…" Harry started.

"Mmm?" Ron muttered, obviously too tired to really care.

"Well…" Harry started again, "Ya know how the girls have been acting really funny? And Hermione's been extremely sick?" Ron nodded, paying more attention now. "Well… What if that has something to do with what you told me earlier?" Ron sat up fully now.

"You can't be saying what I think you're saying." he said tensely.

"Well… yeah, that's what I'm saying. I mean it'd make sense wouldn't it?" Ron looked slightly worried despite himself.

"No, it's impossible. We were careful, I made sure I always used a charm." Harry still didn't look convinced, but decided it'd be better to put this conversation off until later.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go to bed. G'night." he said, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Ron laid back onto his bed, but found he had a very hard time falling to sleep.


	3. Worries and Rows

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling, the only thing that belongs to me is part of the storyline, and the writing.**

**Warning: Contains mildly bad language, and suggestive situations.**

For the first time all summer, Ron didn't get a wink of sleep. He was up all night thinking about what Harry had said, and by the time morning came, he was more worried than ever. Finally at six o'clock he went downstairs to see if his mom could use any help with breakfast. He yawned as he entered the kitchen, which caught Mrs. Weasley's attention. "You're up early!" she said, obviously pleased to have a little help, "Why don't you put some toast in? And take out the garbage." Ron grunted, suddenly regretting his decision to come downstairs. He put some bread in the old fashion muggle toaster that Hermione had given Arthur for Christmas last year, and took the trash out to the bin in the back yard.

"Anything else?" Ron muttered, scratching his head as he slumped down into a chair. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and shooed him out of the kitchen. Without anything else to do, Ron began thinking about his dilemma again. He couldn't decide on whether or not to ask Hermione about it. A few minutes later, Fred stumbled down the stairs. When he saw the worried look on Ron's face he sat down beside him and turned so that he was looking straight at him. Ron tried to ignore him, not wanting to talk about it, but after a few minutes Fred started to hum in a horribly off tune way, which convinced Ron that he'd be better off just responding to his obnoxious older brother. "Whaddyou want?" he muttered, finally making eye contact with the older Weasley. Fred gasped.

"Dear little brother! Why is it than any time I express concern for you, you assume that I want something?" he asked in mock surprise.

"Maybe because anytime you express concern for me it's because you want something." Ron replied tiredly, "And it's generally something that's either very painful, or very embarrassing for me. So just get it over with now and tell me what you want."

Fred smiled at Ron's observation. "Well, I just want to know what's wrong with my baby brother that's all." he said, uncomfortable with the fact that he was actually being kind to Ron, "When I went to pour cold water on you last night you were shifting constantly like something was worrying you." Ron blushed slightly. He wasn't used to these carrying talks with Fred, they'd never had one before. As if to spoil the moment, Fred smirked and added, "Plus, you were in your own room for the first time all summer." Ron's face grew to a very offensive shade of maroon as he threw a pillow off the couch at him.

"If you tell mom I swe-" Ron started, but he was stopped by Fred's laughter.

"Are you kidding me?!" he laughed, "Me and George were so excited that our little reject brother was finally getting some! Why would we snitch?" he punched his brother jokingly in the arm and Ron punched him back, a little too hard to be completely joking. "But really," he said again, putting on a more serious face, "Is everything alright?" Ron actually considered telling Fred about everything that was going on, before remembering that it was Fred, which meant that whether he told him or not, it wouldn't help any.

"Everything's fine. I'm just exhausted." Ron lied, avoiding catching his brother's eye. Fred stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Alright." he replied, "Just tell me if you need to talk. I'll make sure to avoid you." Fred let out a laugh as he entered the kitchen to bug his mom for something to eat. Ron took a deep breath before walking back into the kitchen and sitting down at the table for breakfast. He was soon followed by Bill and Fleur, and Charlie came just after them. By the time that the whole Weasley clan made it down for breakfast, Ron had scarfed down his breakfast, and headed back up to his room to get dressed. Harry and Ron were off to Diagon Alley alone today to get their supplies for the next year.

The boys were gone a total of an hour before heading home; they didn't find shopping nearly as amusing as the girls did. Back at Grimmauld Place they were greeted by Ginny screaming at Mrs. Weasley as Hermione ran across the room, heading for the bathroom yet again. "You can not tell me what I can and can't wear mother I am 16 years old!" Ginny screamed, hands waving in the air frantically. Mrs. Weasley's face grew red as she tried to abstain from exploding at her youngest child.

"GINERVA WEASLEY! AS LONG AS YOU ARE LIVING IN MY HOUSE YOU WILL FOLLOW MY RULES! AND ONE OF THOSE RULES IS TO NOT DRESS CHEAP!" Ginny recoiled, looking hurt for a moment before her anger came back, this time doubled.

"Well then," she said coolly, "I'll just have to wait until I'm back at Hogwarts. Then I'll no longer be under your roof." Ginny stormed up the stairs, followed by Harry after he muttered an awkward hello to Mrs. Weasley. Ron however looked somewhat furious, somewhat confused.

"What just happened?" he asked looking around at the whole family who had gathered in the sitting room to watch the fallout. After a few minutes of blank stares from everyone in the room, George replied. His face was completely white, as was most of the rest of the family as he muttered his reply.

"Mum found a thong in the laundry. And it wasn't Hermione's. Or Fleur's." Ron's face grew as white as his brother's, and it twisted into a look of complete disgust as he stormed up the stairs, possibly with more noise than Ginny, screaming Harry's name. As he reached the landing, Harry walked out of Ginny's room, a confused look on his face. Harry backed up, afraid his friend was going to hit him.

"TELL.ME. WHY. MY. BABY. SISTER. HAS. A. THONG!" he screamed at him moving one step forward every time Harry took a step back. A look of amusement grew on Harry's face.

"Umm, Ron. Why don't you take a look at the thong in question." he said, suppressing a laugh. As he led Ron into Ginny's room, ron's confused look turned into a grimace.

"That's Hermione's." he muttered, turning bright red. Harry nodded, putting his arm around his fuming girlfriend once again. After a few moments of awkward silence, George burst into the room, obviously just as ready to kill Harry as Ron had been a moment before. "George, hold on." Ron started, "It's not Harry's fault. It was Hermione's, not Ginny's." Ron's face grew to an even darker shade of red, and George fell down laughing.

"I knew it!" George laughed, "I knew there was no way that my baby sister would wear something like that. Though I never would've figured Hermione would either.." He stroked his chin before speaking again, "You must be giving her something she likes!" Ron swung at his brother just too late as he apparated out of the room, with Harry and Ginny rolling on the floor, laughing at Ron's poor luck.

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you all continue reading! This chapter wasn't so great, but the next one should be better, heading off to Hogwarts! Be sure to review some more! Thanks again everyone!


	4. Breaking the News

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling, the only thing that belongs to me is part of the storyline, and the writing.**

**Warning: Contains mildly bad language, mention of abortion, and suggestive situations.**

**Note: The talk about abortion is not meant to offend anyone, it was put in to show more on the severity of their situation. I'm very sorry if it offends you, that's not why it's there, and I hope you continue reading.**

The next two weeks went by so quickly, that Ron didn't even have time to worry about what was going on with Hermione. There was so much to do in preparation for their last year at Hogwarts, the whole house was frantic. It was the day before the start of school when Hermione re-opened her letter to make sure that she had everything she needed. As she looked it over, and unfolded the last flap, something fell out onto the ground. She bent down to pick it up and flipped it over. "OH MY GOSH!" she screamed, running downstairs, "I'M HEAD GIRL!" everyone was already rushing towards the stairs at her first scream, and as they reached her, Harry and Ron tackled their friend in excitement.

"That's great!" Harry shouted, patting her on the back. Ginny ran and gave her a big hug.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley started happily after giving her congratulations to Hermione, "I think that means we're having a party tonight! Ginny, I'll need your help sending the owls to the rest of the order, I'm sure they'd want to be here to celebrate with us! Oh, and if there's anything any of you need still for school, Fred and George are coming tonight, they said to owl and they'd pick up whatever you still needed." With that Mrs. Weasley hurried off into the kitchen, patting Hermione's shoulder one last time, to start preparing for dinner. Ginny followed closely behind her, headed upstairs to write to the rest of the order, inviting them to dinner. That left just Ron, Harry, and Hermione sitting in an awkward silence in the living room. Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he stood up.

"Err.. Well, congratulations again Hermione. I'm gunna go make sure I have everything I need." he muttered, sensing that Ron wanted to talk to Hermione alone. He walked as quickly as he could without running up the stairs, and as soon as he was out of site, he ran to his room to grab one of Fred and George's extendable ears. To Harry's dismay, Ron had decided to cast a spell to avoid eavesdropping; he doubted his mother would be very happy with that conversation.

"Umm.. Hermione..." Ron started, twiddling his thumbs in his lap, trying to think of an easier way to say what he was about to say. 'Just say it!' he kept telling himself, but when it came down to it, it wasn't that easy. Hermione looked nervous.

"Yeah..?" she asked slowly, hoping he wasn't going to say what she thought he was. She knew she was losing time, and would have to tell him sooner or later, but she just didn't feel ready yet. She took a deep breath and looked at Ron, and how worried he looked. "What is it Ron? You look upset.."

"Well.. I was thinking... And you and Ginny have been acting really strange lately... And you've been sick... and with everything that's happened this summer..." Ron stuttered, looking down at his feet. Hermione buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Ron was startled by her reaction and moved over towards her, putting his arm around her and holding her close. "It's okay 'Mione. Everything's going to be fine." he soothed, not just for her, but for himself. Hermione curled up against his chest.

"What are we gunna do?" she whispered hoarsely, looking up into Ron's eyes. There was a look of desperation in her eyes that Ron had never seen before. Not even in their first year when she realised that he was going to sacrifice himself in the chess game. At this moment, Ron cast all worry he had inside, he couldn't stand to see that look on Hermione's face. Couldn't stand to see her that upset.

"Well. What do you want to do?" he asked her carefully, continuing to rub her back gently. Hermione hugged him tight and lay her head across his chest. They sat there for a few minutes in silence; Ron trying his hardest not to get shaken up by the situation, and Hermione just thinking, and being greatful that Ron was with her in this.

"I definitely don't want to abort it." she said, trying to look at him sternly. It came out as more of a worried whimper. Ron pulled away slightly.

"What is aborting a baby?" Ron asked, very confused. Though it was common in the muggle world, there was no wizarding equivalent to aborting a child. Hermione looked shocked and thought for a minute on how to explain such a thing to Ron.

"Well..." she started a little uncomfortably, "When muggle's have conceived a child... but they aren't in a state where they can take care of a child, or just don't want one, they have the option of aborting the child. Usually there's a shot given to the mother through the stomach, which kills the baby." Hermione finished bluntly, not knowing any nicer way to state the fact. Ron's eyes grew wide.

"That's terrible!" he exclaimed, "How could anyone do that to their own flesh and blood?! How could anyone be that selfish?!" Hermione cuddled into him closer, happy to know that he would support her in the decision to at least go through the pregnancy.

"I know." she said, a little more comfortable now. "But that doesn't leave us with that many options. I mean, there's adoption.." she scratched her neck awkwardly, and looked down, pulling away from him slightly. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Ron debated whether or not to say something, and finally decided that he should.

"Well, are you completely against keeping it?" he asked. As soon as he said it he wished that he hadn't. "Sorry, what am I saying, of course you don't want to keep it." He turned a bright shade of red and looked down, fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. "Forget I even said anything." Hermione looked up at him and smiled slightly. She couldn't help but wonder what she did to deserve such a great guy. It was her turn to comfort him.

"Well," she began, "Actually, I was kind of hoping that's what you'd want to do... I hate the idea of letting our child.. Wow. Our child." she shook her head as if disbelieving that she was actually saying those words. "It sounds funny doesn't it? That we're having a child?" Ron nodded, not quite so crestfallen. At first he had been mortified by the idea that Hermione was pregnant, but after giving it some thought, he knew he would never be able to give his child up.

"Yes. And it's scary." he replied. Seeing the sad look on Hermione's face he finished, "But I'll be here for you no matter what." Hermione smiled sadly, and cuddled into his chest once more, falling asleep to the sound of his heart beating.

AN: Okay, so I started this chapter with the plan that they would leave for Hogwarts here, but obviously it didn't work out that way. Next chapter will take place at Hogwarts, thanks to everyone for the reviews. I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested. I hope you like it, and hope you continue reading!


	5. A revelation, and a decision

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling, the only thing that belongs to me is part of the storyline, and the writing.**

**Warning: Contains mildly bad language, and suggestive situations.**

The Weasley family stood together at Kings Cross Station, sending Ron, Hermione, and Harry off to Hogwarts for the last time. The party the night before had been fun, but Ron had made Hermione go to bed early. He had decided to take the route of overprotective father, before the child had even been born. The four kids boarded the train as the rest of the family waved them off. Ron and Hermione remained very quiet most of the ride there, sharing a compartment with Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville stopped them from doing any of the talking they would've liked to do. When they were about half way to Hogwarts, Hermione remembered that she needed to meet with the prefects, and Head Boy to discuss procedures for once the train stopped. She rushed quickly down the hall, Ron following closely, grabbing her shoulder and slowing her down. "Ron! I'm going to be late!" she yelled. Ron stopped her and turned her around.

"Hermione, I'd rather you never show up to that meeting at all than endanger… well… our baby." after he said it, he got a weird look on his face, as if he surprised himself. Hermione looked shocked.

"Okay." she said, wrapping her arm around his waist so he could help her stay steady down the hallway. Truthfully, she didn't really need the guidance, but seeing how much he cared was the best feeling she'd ever had in her life. The young couple walked down the hall in silence until they reached the prefects compartment. Ron kissed her on the head and hugged her before she walked in, leaving him alone In the small hallway. He stood there for a second before walking back to sit with his friends. Harry looked at him knowingly when he returned. They hadn't had a chance to discuss it yet either, but he knew Ron well enough to realize. Neville and Luna exchanged a confused look, but both dismissed it, feeling confused around the other four most of the time anyways. After a short while, Ron could feel the train start to slow, which meant they were stopping. He kept himself from rushing back to Hermione's side as the train came to a stop, and the five students unloaded from their compartment, and headed off of the train. "Ron!" Hermione shouted as she caught a glimpse of his red hair getting off of the train. "Over here!" she walked as fast as she could over to the group.

"Hmm?" Ron asked, planting a kiss on her lips. She obviously wasn't feeling well, but not for the reasons Ron assumed. He gave her a questioning look, and the rest of the group looked at her expectantly.

"What's going on?" Neville asked bluntly. Hermione's face grew pale. "Why aren't you directing the prefects on what to do?" As if it was an answer, Hermione threw up immediately, barely having the time to turn in order to keep it from getting on everyone in the circle.

"That's why." Hermione muttered, leaning into Ron's chest. Ginny and Harry both grimaced.

"Are you sick?" Luna asked sincerely. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Yeah." she replied, "And I have a feeling I will be for a while." With that, they all headed into the school, eager for the feast.

After the feast, Dumbledore made his usual start of term speech, and asked for the prefects to show the first years to their common rooms. "I guess that means I have to go." Hermione stated, standing up from her seat and heading towards the crowd of prefects. She ushered the Gryffindor prefects off towards the gryffindor first years, and did the same for Ravenclaw house. Ernie Macmillan had been chosen for Head Boy, and took care of Hufflepuff and Slytherin's houses. Ron watched her walk off with the Gryffindor group. Ron, Neville, Harry, and Ginny said their goodbyes to Luna and headed off towards the Gryffindor common room.

When the foursome reached the common room, the prefects and first years had already made it, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked Dean Thomas, who was laying across one of the large red couches.

"Nice to see you to Ron." Dean replied sarcastically, "I don't know where she went, she was here just a bit ago." Ron was slightly panicked, though he knew he probably shouldn't be.

"She went up to the dormitory." said a fifth year girl who Ron didn't recognize. He looked up at her.

"Thanks." he muttered, slightly embarrased at his reaction to not knowing where she was. He gave Ginny a look, which made her wuickly leave the room, heading upstairs to check on her friend. Hermione had told Ginny about her and Ron's conversation the night before, and Ginny had been thrilled. It was nice to see that her older brother wasn't a _complete_ idiot. As she reached the top of the stairs, Hermione's location was confirmed by the loud noise coming from the bathroom. Ginny grimaced before walking through and knocking on the only occupied stall.

"It's me." she said gently, backing up to let Hermione out. Hermione slumped out of the stall, wiping her mouth with a piece of tissue. "Are you okay?" Hermione shook her head before walking straight out of the bathroom, giving Ginny no other response.

"This is the worst I've ever felt in my life." she muttered as she lay down on her bed. Ginny sat down beside her and rubbed her back gently. She hated seeing her friend this way, especially on top of everything else she was going through.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." she comforted, "When do you think you'll go to St. Mungos? I think the sooner you go the better..." Hermione immediatly stilled. "You okay?" Ginny asked worriedly at the sudden cease of movement.

Hermione moaned. "Oh no Ginny." she started, "How am I going to go to St. Mungos? They'll tell my mum! Hell, they'll tell your mum!" Hermione buried her face in her hands. "What have I gotten myself into?!"

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, you're going to have to tell them all sooner or later!" Hermione moaned. "And sooner is probably better than later." she added, "You and Ron should really figure out when you're going to tell mum. And soon. If you're probably about two months already, you'll be showing soon." Hermione eyes went wide.

"I didn't think of that." Hermione replied, getting up from her bed immediatly and rushing down the hall to the stairway.

"I didn't mean that fast!" Ginny laughed, struggling to keep up with her friend without jogging. Hermione looked determined as she rushed down the stairs and straight towards a worried looking Ron. Ron stood up, meeting Hermione half way. Hermione didn't even stop as she dragged him towards the boys dormitory.

"I need to talk to you." she muttered, letting go of him finally and making her way up the stairs and to his bed. To her dismay, Seamus and Dean were already up there, laughing about something or other. "Get out." she muttered. Both boys gave her a look as if to ask her who she thought she was. She gritted her teeth. "I SAID GET OUT." she half-yelled. The two boys jumped up and ran down the stairs quickly. Hermione put the usual charms on the room to keep the conversation from being overheard. "We need to tell your mum." she announced to him bluntly. Ron's chin dropped and his eyes went wide.

"W-What?" he muttered in disbelief. Hermione nodded. "You can't be serious!" his voice came out extremely high pitched. "She'll kill me!" Hermione didn't miss a beat before replying to the frightened boy.

"It won't be long before I start showing, and it's bound to get to her somehow. And I think she'd rather hear it from us then from Professor McGonnagle." Ron nodded slightly, but had turned pale white. "Besides, I'll need to go to St. Mungo's soon." as Hermione added her last comment, she suddenly started to feel extremely tired. "We need to tell her soon Ron, but we'll have to talk about it in the morning, I'm exhausted and need some sleep." With that, Hermione left a shocked looking Ron sitting on his bed, and marched up to her own dorm, followed closely by Ginny.

AN: It's finally done haha, that took me longer than expected, I hope you're all satisfied by it. R&R please!


	6. Matya Rennfield has Connections

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling, the only thing that belongs to me is part of the storyline, and the writing.**

**Warning: Contains mildly bad language, and suggestive situations.**

Ron was up again most of the night. 'Who would've thought that getting your girlfriend pregnant would be so stressful?' he asked himself as he re-positioned himself for the twentieth time that night. He finally got to sleep at about three a.m. and was woken by a frantic Harry, in what seemed like ten minutes later. "Ron!" he yelled shaking his friend violently, "Get up get up get up! We have five minutes to get to defense against the dark arts!" Ron jumped out of his sleep, and moved faster than he ever had in his life to put his robes on, not even bothering to change out of his pajamas. The two boys bounded down the stairs as fast as they could towards the dungeons reaching it just a minute late.

"You're late." snarled the new professor, Matya Rennfield. Ron and Harry scurried to the last two empty seats, close to a group of Hufflepuffs that they didn't recognize.

"Sorry Professor!" they both exclaimed. It might be Professor Rennfield's first class period at Hogwarts, but she already had a reputation. She had taught at Durmstrang previously, and somehow everyone already knew the story of how she left a student dangling petriefied from the ceiling fan in her classroom. Harry hadn't believed it when he was told, but looking at her, he had no doubt in his mind that it was true. Professor Rennfield had dark red hair, almost burgundy, tied into a prefect bun in the back of her head. She looked very young, and had very sharp facial features. Had it not been for her eyes, she would've been a very attractive woman. Even just glancing at her, her ice blue eyes would be the first thing you noticed. Paired with her sharp features, she looked almost haunting, and definately frightening.

"You bet you are." she coldly replied, "It must feel horrible to get detention on your first school day back." Ron groaned, and a Hufflepuff student laughed.

"That's not new!" the girl said, "In their second year they both got detention their first day back at all! Even before the feast!" Harry and Ron both glared at her, wishing to remove that event from their memories forever. The new professor's eyebrows went up and her mouth formed a crooked smile.

"Really now.." she said, in a slightly too cheery voice, "Sounds like a have a couple of troublemakers on my hands. What are you boys' names?" Ron looked surprised. It was rare that anyone didn't know who he was anymore, let alone who Harry was.

"I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter." Ron replied, slightly confused. The woman nodded in realization.

"I knew I recognized you." she said to Ron, "I know your brothers. Worked for them this summer before I got the job here." At the look of confusion on Ron's face, she remembered that there were a lot of the Weasley boys. "Fred and George?" This last comment threw Ron off even more.

"You?" he asked surprisedly, "You worked at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?!" The woman nodded, looking slightly less menacing now. The whole class now looked on in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, who wouldn't love to work at the best defense against the dark arts shop in London? Of course, it is mainly a joke shop, but I've known your brothers for years. I was in my seventh year at Beauxbatons when they were in their sixth here..." she suddenly snapped back to the present. "Anyways, it's time for class to start. And your detention will be served here at seven o'clock. Don't be late."

Ron avoided Hermione all day, but kept an eye on her all the same. He made sure that any time she tried to come over to him, he was engaged in conversation with someone else. As much as he loved her, the idea of telling his mother, was just too scary to bear. Meanwhile, Hermione was taking any opportunity that she could to try and talk to Ron. It was an exhausting game they were playing, and by the time seven o'clock came, Ron was actually happy that he had detention. Harry and Ron walked into Professor Rennfield's classroom at five minutes to seven. "Good." she said brightly, "You're on time. You'll just be doing some simple set up for my first lesson tomorrow. I figure after all your brother's have done for me, and all you've done for the wizarding world, I can go easy on you." she smiled kindly.

"Well, thanks.." Ron muttered, amazed. This year just kept getting weirder. "So, what do we need to set up?" Professor Rennfield handed Ron a stack of paper packets, and Harry a box of various colouring utensiles.

"Ron, put a packet on each desk, and Harry, put a handful of colours on each desk. We're doing simple colour coding types of spells." Harry and Ron both nodded and set out to put the supplies on each desk. Professor Rennfield got back to her own work, leaving Ron to be able to talk to Harry for the first time since he found out.

"So what happened with Hermione?" Harry asked quietly, making sure their professor couldn't hear them. Ron looked up, he had completely forgot that Harry was the one who had originally brought the idea to his mind. A grimace appeared across Ron's face. "No!" he gasped. Ron nodded solemnly.

"Yeah." he countered, "She is. And she wants to tell my mother." Harry's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Why?! Why would she want to do that?! Is she insane?!" Harry gasped, struggling to keep his voice down. Ron shrugged his shoulders as he sat down, finished with his work.

"Because she'll... well, sh-she'll start to show soon..." Ron gulped. And Harry's face dropped. He hadn't thought about the fact that eventually, his two best friends would be the talk of Hogwarts, even more than they already were.

"Woah. How weird's that gunna be?" Harry asked, slightly disturbed at the mental image of an extremely pregnant Hermione. Ron propped his head up with his hand. "So.. When are you going to tell your mum?" Ron glared at him for bringing the subject again.

"I don't know." he started, "I suppose soon. She's already about two months in, and as far as I've heard, she'll start shown within the next couple. I'm pretty sure mum would much rather hear it from me too." Harry nodded in agreement and bit his lip, feeling sorry for his friend. "I've been avoiding 'Mione all day though. I feel bad, but I'm really not ready to tell mum.." Harry nodded in understanding, avoiding talking in case he accidently said something to make it worse. He had an idea, but had a feeling that Ron would shoot it down right away.

"Well.. Ron, I know of someone you could talk to, that could make it easier for you to break the news to your mom... But you might not like it..." Ron looked up desperately.

"Harry, at this point, I'll do anything." Harry nodded, understanding where Ron was coming from. Had it been him in this position, he would NEVER tell Mrs. Weasley. Though for him it'd be significantly worse since Ginny would most likely be the one pregnant.

"Alright, I can arrange for him to meet us here tomorrow, if you can avoid Hermione until then, I'm pretty sure he could give you an idea on what to do." Ron looked slightly suspicious, but nodded in agreement. Harry handed the leftover papers and colours to Professor Rennfield, and the two of them headed back towards the common room for the night.

AN: Didn't turn out quite the way I planned, but I suppose it's alright. Any guesses on who Harry was talking about? haha, R&R please!


	7. Carver Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling, the only thing that belongs to me is part of the storyline, and the writing.**

**Warning: Contains mildly bad language, and suggestive situations.**

When Ron woke up the next morning, he went into Harry's bedside drawer where he knew that the Marauder's map was kept. He needed to avoid Hermione at all costs until Harry and him talked to whoever it was Harry had been talking about the night before. He took out his wand and tapped the map, muttering "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Words and locations scrawled out across the map suddenly, and Ron searched it for Hermione's name. He found it in the girls bathroom in their dorm. "Probably getting sick again." he mumbled, feeling horrible for avoiding her, since her condition was partially his fault. He quietly put the map back and headed down for breakfast, hoping to get done and out of there before she had a chance to find him. Now that they were at NEWT level, they had very few classes together. Hermione wanted to work in magical law enforcement, and Ron wanted to be an Auror. The two professions took very different paths in school. He scarfed down his food and was standing up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, hoping it was Harry and not Hermione.

"You got outta there quick this morning." Harry said, laughing slightly at the relieved look on Ron's face. "I already made contact with the person I thought you should talk with..."

"Are you gunna tell me who it is now?" Ron asked hopefully, but Harry shook his head tiredly.

"No. If I tell you who it is, you'll refuse. It's actually probably the last person you'd expect..." Harry looked around before sitting down in the seat Ron had just got up from. He dished some food on his plate and started to eat, hoping Ron would take the hint and get out of there before Hermione showed up. Ron shook his head in frustration as he headed off towards the potions class.

"Great. Another new professor." he grunted as he made it to the sitting area just outside of the dungeons. He sat down on the bench nearest the door, and pulled out his unfinished Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment. "Wow." he muttered to himself, "I'm actually doing my own homework."

"Well that's a relief." said an unfamiliar voice. Ron turned around to see an older man, about his dad's age, with light ginger hair standing next to him. "I like it when my students do their own work." he smiled kindly, looking Ron over. "Well, I'll say! You're Ron Weasley now aren't you." Ron was surprised that his teacher already knew who he was.

"Don't tell me, you know one of my brother's too?" he asked jokingly. The man gave him a confused look before answering,

"Oh no, I've just heard all about you. Where are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter? From what I've heard you three never leave eachother's sides." Ron looked down, debating on how to put his recent situation, without divulging anything too personal.

"Well, Hermione's going into magical law enforcement, so she doesn't need to continue with potions, she only needed the basic knowledge she already has, so she isn't in your class. And Harry is still at Breakfast." The professor nodded. "Sorry Professor, but I didn't catch your name?" Ron asked the man. The man looked surprised.

"Well, I assumed you knew who I was." he stated simply. Ron shook his head. "Well, I'm Carver Dumbledore." Ron's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hold on a second.." Ron started, not understanding how this was possible. "Professor Dumbledore didn't have kids! Did he?" Carver laughed at his student's confusion.

"Oh no, dear Uncle Albus loved children... But he never had his own." he replied, "Aberforth Dumbledore is my father. He works over in Hogsmeade, owns a pub over there. When I found out there was a position open here, I figured, he's not getting any younger, might as well take the opportunity to be closer to him." he shrugged as if saying 'No big Deal' but Ron could tell it was for him. At that moment Harry walked towards them, staring in confusion.

"New professor?" he asked, and the man shot right back.

"Harry Potter?" they both laughed. "I'm Professor Dumbledore." Seeing the surprise on Harry's face he added, "I believe you knew my uncle? I hear the two of you were very close." Harry nodded silently, realizing now why the man looked so familiar. "It's nice to finally meet you Harry, I'm looking forward to having you in my classes this year." he said, trying to break the silence.

"Thanks, if you're anything like your uncle, you'll be a great help to us all." Harry replied awkwardly, wanting to be done with the conversation as soon as possible. He walked into the classroom, followed by Ron and the professor a few minutes later. The class went rather well, much better than any of Snape's lessons ever had, and got over fairly quickly. As Harry and Ron left the class, they realized that there would be no chance of avoiding Hermione now, she shared a charms class with them. Ron took a deep breath of air as he saw her approaching the two of them, but to his surprise, she didn't attempt to tear him away for a private talk, she just wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Oh Ron I feel so terrible." she moaned into his shoulder, making his guilt double. He rubbed her back gently, soothing her as best as he could. "I don't even want to go to charms." she mumbeled again, which sent Ron's jaw to the ground. Hermione usually loved charms class, if she didn't want to be there, she must really be feeling terrible. He helped her into the charms classroom followed by Harry, and they all took their seats together. To Ron and Harry's surprise, Hermione had chosen the very back of the room to sit. About half way through class, they realized why. Hermione's head was down on their shared table, and she was snoring ever so slightly. Ron shook her slightly, not wanting her to get her first detention of the year for sleeping in class. She jumped up causing her to almost fall backwards out of her seat.

"Everything okay Ms. Granger?" Mr. Flitwick asked, scurrying towards the three students' table. Hermione nodded, trying her hardest to look awake, and not to thriow up all over the floor. Flitwick nodded and scurried back down to the front of the classroom where he finished his lecture. Unlike the potions class, the lesson seemed to draw on forever. When it finally ended, and Professor Flitwick dismissed the students, Hermione was at the front of the crowd, rushing down the hall towards the bathroom. Ron started to walk towards the Great Hall for lunch, but Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him the other way towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class.

"What-Are-You-Doing?" Ron asked, pushing Harry's hand off of his arm and stopping just outside Professor Rennfield's door. Harry stared at him nervously.

"We're going to talk to someone. Someone who's going to help you with your situation." he replied, opening the door to the classroom.

AN: Dun dun dun! haha, sorry, ended up longer than expected again, and I figured, why not go for the cliffhanger? I've got lacrosse in the morning, so unless I get the next chapter up tonight, it won't be up until Thursday. Hope you liked it. R&R.


	8. A Special Guest

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling, the only thing that belongs to me is part of the storyline, and the writing.**

**Warning: Contains mildly bad language, and suggestive situations.**

Ron gaped as he walked in the room and saw the last person he would've expected to see here, Harry must've gone insane. "Well hey little bro!" Fred Weasley announced loudly from accross the room. Ron jabbed Harry hard in the side as he muttered through clenched teeth,

"Hey Fred, what are you doing here?" Professor Rennfield gave Harry a questioning look from the corner of the room, where Ron hadn't even seen her. His eyes bugged wider as he elbowed Harry in the side again, this time so hard that he doubled over and grunted. A cocky smile appeared on Fred's face.

"Well," he started, "Matya here owled me and told me you needed to talk to me, so I came as soon as I could without giving it away to anyone.. Well, other than George. As far as I hear, this is a private matter?" George smirked again walking towards his little brother and Harry. "So, what's going on? Why do you need the wise one's advice?" Professor Rennfield rolled her eyes and laughed at the comment. It was odd to see her interacting like a normal person; even if they had only been with her for one class period so far, they already saw her as their teacher. Ron sighed, shooting Harry a menacing glance.

"You have to understand Fred, and Professor Rennfield, that what I say can't be repeated to anyone." Ron replied, and when George looked at him funny he added, "Other then George of course." Fred nodded his head in agreement, as did Professor Rennfield, but she stopped him quickly.

"Ron, if I'm going to be part of this, and help you with whatever you're obviously going through, outside of class, call me Matya. I think it'll make the situation a lot more comfortable." Ron nodded in understanding. "That goes for you too Harry." she added, smiling at the boy, still rubbing his ribs. "Sorry to interupt, get on with it." Ron gulped, feeling more nervous now than he had to start. He considered lying, but he figured they'd find out sooner or later, and Fred was the king at getting in to, and out of, trouble with Mrs. Weasley, so why not give it a shot.

"Hermione's pregnant." Ron muttered inaudibly. Professor Rennfield and Fred looked at him questioningly, so he tried again. "Hermione's pregnant." he said louder, causing Fred's face to go from a playful smile to a sorrowful grimace. Professor Rennfield's jaw dropped, and Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, suddenly regretting bringing Fred and Matya into this. They all stood there in silence before Fred finally broke it.

"That's rough man." he said, not knowing how else to put it. "Do you guys know what you're gunna do?" Ron nodded his head yes. "So I'm assuming... you're keeping it?" Fred gulped. Harry had never seen him this nervous. Ron nodded again. Fred let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "Umm... Does she know you're talking to me about this? Or to Matya for that matter?" both Harry and Ron shook their heads, and Ron glared at Harry. Professor Rennfield looked vary uncomfortable as she fidgeted with her sleeve, and Fred sat down in the chair at her desk. "Well... You want to keep it don't you?" Fred asked him gently. Harry had never seen him show so much care for anyone, let alone Ron. It was Ron's turn to let out a deep breath.

"I think so.." he stated unsurely. "I mean, I can't imagine giving my own child up.. but at the same time, I don't think I'm ready to be a dad!" He collapsed into the desk sitting next to him. Ron came over and awkwardly pulled his brother into a hug, but after a few seconds decided that it wasn't really working. To Fred's extreme discomfort tears were running down Ron's face.

"D-don't cry. P-please don't." he muttered, avoiding looking at his extremely stressed out brother. Ron looked up again, wiping his tears away with the heel of his hand.

"How am I gunna tell mum?" Ron asked him desperately, as his older brother's face fell yet again; he obviously hadn't thought about that.

"How far along is she?" he asked, hating the sound of it as it came out of his mouth. Ron shrugged pathetically, resting his head in his hands. "You don't have any idea?" he tried again. Ron gave it some thought for a few minutes before answering.

"Two months I guess. Or somewhere around there." He had now turned paper white, he didn't even show the famous weasley blush anymore. The situation had gone from embarassing to traumatizing within just a few weeks, and now there was no going back. Fred nodded, thinking. "And I have to tell mum soon... because soon... she'll be able to tell..." he looked like he was going to be sick. It took Fred a second to realise what Ron was trying to say, but when he finally got it, he too looked like he was going to throw up. Professor Rennfield finally decided to step in.

"Has she been to a doctor?" she asked doubtfully. Ron shook his head no, confirming her worries. "Well, if she's already two months in, and this baby is probably fairly magical, I'd say she really needs to see a doctor. If she doesn't, not only could there be problems for the baby, but also for her." If possible, Ron's face turned even whiter. "If she doesn't get the care she needs, and soon, the baby, which at this stage is developing it's powers for the first time, is very tempermental. Without vitamins, and proper eating habits, they could both be severely harmed." It was Harry's turn to be worried.

"Well, is there any way we can get her in without her parents or Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked anxiously. She looked sadly at Fred and shook her head.

"No boys, I'm sorry, but she's a minor, and must be accompanied by an adult." Professor Rennfield replied. They all sat in silence for a few more minutes, before Fred suddenly had a brilliant idea. Or at leas the thought so.

"Actually, Hermione's technically an adult, the only thing holding her back as that she's still a student, and that you're seventeen." Ron still looked terribly confused, but Harry had started to catch on. "Well.. If we just leave out the fact she's still in school, and pretend I'm the boyfriend/father/etc... Well, we might just be able to pull it off without telling mom." A huge smile spread across Ron's face, but Matya shot that idea down real quick.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'd be fine. Until they either find out you're lying, or put Fred's name on the birth cirtificate." Both buys sank down again, and Harry was more worried than he ever had been, which was saying something since he had frequent fights with a very powerful dark wizard until very recently. The four brainstormed for hours on end, but no one could come up with anything other than telling Mrs. Weasley, so Ron decided that he and Hermione would tell her during thanksgiving break, and promptly fainted after making the decision. When the boys got back to the dorm that night, Hermione and everyone else had already gone to sleep, thankfully leaving them no one to be questioned by for their late hours.

AN: Ick. Sorry, I seriously just wrote that in like two hours. I unexpectadly started work today, and didn't get home till 5:00, and then had no computer access until 9:00, so here's what I've got, hope you like it. and ceoflex, haha, I didn't even think of having it one of the order members, but I think I might do an alternative chapter for the Kingsley scenario, just because it sounds like fun

Thanks everyone for the reviews, keep on posting Also: I got someone to do the theme art for me! Woohoo! BUT you'll have to wait until the very end to see it It's too spoiler ridden. So please R&R everyone! thanks!


	9. Consequences

**Copyright: Most characters and place belong to JK Rowling, the only things that belong tom me are the storylines, and the writing.**

Ron woke up late the next morning to Harry shaking him violently. "Hermione passed out. She's in the hospital wing." he said as he pulled a shirt over hid head and tossed Ron some clothes. Ron jumped up and dressed himself sprinting after Harry down the stairs into the common room and out the portrait hole. Ron's heart dropped when he reached the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were having an intense discussion in whispers at the other side of the wing as Madam Pomfrey approached the two boys.

"W-where is she?" Ron stuttered nervously, hoping that the whispering had nothing to do with Hermione's condition. Madam Pomfrey nodded in the direction of a very sick looking Hermione, and gave him a look of great disapproval. Ron gulped as he walked over to Hermione's bed side. Harry quietly left, figuring that it wasn't the best time for him to be around. "What happened?" Ron asked, sounding almost as sickly as he looked. Hermione sat herself up carefully, and winced.

"Well, I don't really know." she admitted quietly, taking a deep breath. "My stomach is killing me, sharp pains. But Madam Pomfrey wouldn't tell me what was wrong until she had talked to Dumbledore... You don't think they'll kick me out do you?" tears welled in Hermione's deep brown eyes at the thought of having to leave her education behind. Ron was silent, not wanting to lie to her, but not wanting to worry her further either.

"I don't know." he admitted sadly, "But if they do, we'll fight it." Hermione let out a sob and Ron lay down next to her on the small bed, holding her close, wishing he could make it better. McGonagall and Dumbledore walked over to the couple.

"Get up Ronald, isn't that how you got in this mess?" McGonagall asked sternly, grabbing ron by the collar and pulling him off of the bed. Hermione began crying again when she saw the look of disappointment on her role models face.

"I'm so sorry Professor!" she sobbed quietly. Ron rubbed her back, looking as if he was going to vomit. "You're not going to make me leave are you? Please Professor, don't make me leave!" She was becoming hysterical quickly. Dumbledore sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Miss Granger," he started, "I'm very concerned. Madam Pomfrey has made Professor McGonagall and I aware of, well, your condition. I assume you're aware of this yourself?" Hermione nodded, embarassed. "Well," he continued, "There has never been a situation like this at Hogwarts, and I am afraid we must take this very seriously." Hermione whimpered, fearing what was coming next. "However, I feel that expulsion might be a bit of an overeaction given the circumstances. I assume that the..erm.. incidents that led to your conditions happened before the term began?" Hermione and Ron both nodded, Ron achieving the famous Weasley blush yet again, and Hermione looking a little brighter now that she knew there was hope. "Well then, I think expulsion is out of the question. There will however have to be consequences. Since you are a seventh year, you don't have a chance to make up any classes next year, and you will have your NEWTS this year. That means you will be under a lot of stress. If it were anyone else I would be worried, but I think you can handle it." Hermione nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Professor! This means a lot to me!" she insisted. Dumbledore stopped her before she stood up.

"There is two more things we need to discuss however. Firstly, we need to talk about doctors appointments. I will assume that you haven't been to St. Mungo's as of yet, which means you'll need to set up an appointment as soon as possible, and I believe Mr. Weasley should attend with you yes? That is assuming you're keeping the child?" Hermione nodded. "Well, then I will have Madam Pomfrey set up your first appointment, which brings us to our second point of discussion. As Mr. Weasley is a minor, in order for him to leave campus for any reason, he must have parental permission." Hermione's face paled, and Ron's followed suit.

"I've got it covered Professor." Ron said scaredly, "My mom is coming to visit tomorrow.. We're going to break the news to her then." Hermione's eyes grew wide as she looked at Ron, "I made the decision last night." he explained, more to himself then to her.

"Well then, I guess we should let Madam Pomfrey do her job. Professor McGonagall will give you the details of your punishment as soon as we discuss it more thoroughly." Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore left and Madam Pomfrey returned with a large pill bottle.

"These are for you to take twice a day." she explained handing Hermione the bottle, "Take them with food. They'll stunt the babies powers until birth so that it can't harm itself or you while they're developing."Ron fainted at the sound of the word baby. "He'll have to get over that." Madam Pomfrey laughed lightly. "If you need anything dear, let me know. You are free to go now." Hermione looked mortified as she stood up off of the bed and Ron stood up. The two walked back to the common room, hand in hand, not saying a word.

**AN: Thanks again everyone! This chapter is shorter, kind of a transition for me to get back into it, but I thought it turned out pretty well. Thanks for the reviews!**


	10. Stepping Up

**Copyright: None of the characters or place belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, I said this would be up Thursday, but I'm on a writing rampage and decided to do it today=] Hope you enjoy!**

Ron was prepared for Hermione to scold him about not telling her that Mrs. Weasley would be visiting, but when they got to the common room, Hermione kissed him on the cheek and went to bed without a word. Ron walked over to the fire where Ron and Ginny sat, and collapsed onto the coach, holding his head in his hands. "What have I done?" he moaned quietly.

"That's what you get Ron." Ginny said, trying to pull Ron out of his slump, and anger him instead. Ron looked up at her sadly, and nodded his head before burying it back into his hands. "I-I was just kidding Ron, I'm sorry." she mumbled, scratching her head slightly. "Is everything okay? Nothing went wrong did it?" Ron shook his head slowly.

"Not really.. It's just that, mum's coming up tomorrow, and we.. well, we have to tell her." Ron's face paled again as he slumped back in the couch. Ginny winced. "I just don't know what I'm going to say to her," he continued, "she's going to be so disappointed." Harry gave Ron a pat on the back from the seat next to him. "I wish I could just have dad do it. He wouldn't be nearly as mad." Ginny's face wrinkled in confusion. "Well, he kind of, knew we were.. active.. I think he did at least. He never you know.. caught us.." Ron's face blushed red, "but I think he knew."

"Well, I don't know, but I'm just thankful that I have quiditch tomorrow and don't have to be here for you breaking the news." Ginny replied, smirking slightly. Harry's face lightened up a bit as well as he realized that he too would get to miss the ordeal.

"Thanks for the support." Ron muttered, standing up and heading up the stairs to the dormitory. He was going to need some sleep if he was going to deal with his mother in the morning.

Ron woke up late, and was forced to rush himself through breakfast in order to meet up with Hermione at ten, an hour before his mother was set to arrive. As he approached the common room, he stopped dead in his tracks. Mrs. Weasley was standing in front of the portrait hole. "Err, hi Mum, I thought you were coming at noon?" he asked nervously, his face turning to an unpleasant shade of green. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Well dear, I woke up this morning, and with no one left in the house to cook for, so why not leave early?" Mrs. Weasley was giddy, it was rare that she got the occasion to visit her children while they were at school. "Are you feeling okay dear? You're looking a little pale." Ron had to sit down at the bench next to the portrait hole so as not to faint. "Are you not feeling well?" Ron shook his head slowly, not wanting to make any drastic movements. "Well then, good day for me to be here and take care of my baby!" Ron held his head in his hands, still fighting the urge to just run. The portrait hole opened.

"Ron? What are you doing we have to talk before-" Hermione started before stopping dead in her tracks. "Uh- Er, hi Mrs. Weasley..." Hermione's faced whitened to compete with Ron's. The three of them sat the for a moment, Mrs. Weasley getting very confused. "H-how are you Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione was fighting herself to gain composure while Ron searched for the nearest exist.

"You don't look well either dear." Mrs. Weasley replied, "Is there a bug going around?" Ron nodded, hoping that she would decide to leave and not risk getting sick. "Poor dears. Well, what did you want to talk to me about Ronald?" Ron grew another shade whiter as he looked over at Hermione who looked just as worried as he did.

"Well Mum.." he started, taking a deep breath and deciding to remain seated so as not to faint, "Me and Hermione have some.. well... s-some news for you..." There was another long moment of silence before Mrs. Weasley motioned for him to continue. "Well... You know me and Hermione have been dating since last year.." Mrs. Weasley nodded impatiently. "Well, I really care about her and well.... Um.... Well..."

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said bluntly before promptly throwing up into the plant next to her. Mrs. Weasley stood there staring at Ron blankly. Ron's face was paper white as they all sat there, silent. Mrs. Weasley's face began growing red, but the trio remained silent. Hermione threw up again in the plant and Mrs. Weasley finally let it all out.

"WHAT-DID-YOU-JUST-SAY-TO-ME?!" she screamed, giving Ron a look that made his skin quiver. "ARE-YOU-TELLING-ME-THAT-MY-SEVENTEEN-YEAR-OLD-SON-IS-GOING-TO-BE-A-FATHER?!" Ron nodded, and gulped, getting ready for whatever came next. He was expecting anything from a beating, to more screaming, but what he didn't expect was for Mrs. Weasley to collapse onto the floor in hysterics. "My baby!" she sobbed violently, "Ruining... life!" Hermione ran into the common room sobbing her eyes out. Ron stood up violently, regaining the color in his face quickly.

"Mother." he said loudly, in a shockingly stern voice, "I understand that you are disappointed, but that was completely uncalled for. Hermione is pregnant and a nervous wreck already, she knows that we made a mistake and so do I, we don't need you to tell us. We told you today out of respect for you, and to get permission for me to go with her to St. Mungos for her appointments, so you can either go to Professor Dumbledore and give your permission, and apologize to Hermione, or I will file for emancipation and you can leave." By the end of his speech, Mrs. Weasley had stopped crying, and was looking at him in shock, and what seemed to be horror. The two sat in silence for a minute. "Well?" he asked her, a little less sharp than he had been before.

"I'll sign the papers Ronald, but only because this is your responsibility." she replied, the hurt she held evident in her eyes as she walked silently to Professor Dumbledore's office. Ron walked back into the common room to comfort Hermione, but found that she had been listening just inside the portrait hole the entire time. She jumped on him, still sobbing.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I didn't mean for this to happen." She was uncontrollable.

"I know baby." Ron insisted, rubbing her back, trying her to keep himself from crying with her. Never in a million years did he think that he would ever talk to his mother in that way, but he didn't know what else to do. He was proud of himself for sticking up for Hermione, but he felt terrible about saying those things to his mother, who had done so much for him, and Hermione in the past. 'I guess that's just part of growing up.' he thought to himself, trying to make any excuse he could to make himself feel the smallest bit better about it.

**AN: I know it was slightly out of character for Ron(or majorly, w/e), but I wanted to show that the whole situation was wearing on him, and that he had matured a lot, not only since he found out, but since the war. Hope you all liked it, please review! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.=]**


End file.
